


【赫克阿喀ABO】Ice and Fire

by KIKYlary



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 04:09:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14824985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KIKYlary/pseuds/KIKYlary
Summary: 一些小的注释：1，阿喀琉斯吃了阻隔剂但是没有用的原因是赫克托尔是他天命的alpha2.为什么一发就解决了，因为这不是自然发情，是魅惑，所以一回合制3.阿喀琉斯是第一次发情但是不是第一次上床，而他和帕特罗斯洛克是伴侣，没有标记是因为帕特是Beta4.而阿喀琉斯为什么说帕特罗斯洛克是好友……因为阿喀本性中的天真认为如果从未互相许诺那么两人便不是恋人，算是他的脾性，也算我的私设5.本文中赫克托尔和阿喀琉斯之间不存在爱情，因为从头到尾赫克托尔都没有表示过太多的友善，相反他心里对阿喀是厌恶却又必须保持相处友好的矛盾，阿喀对赫叔是纠结但是强迫自己不在意，来找赫叔解决是因为他下意识的想找熟人解决，如果喀戎在他会直接找喀戎，也是因为阿喀认为主从关系不能存在异端情感，所以不愿意找咕嗒【羁绊度不够】





	【赫克阿喀ABO】Ice and Fire

赫克托耳会不时地回想起那个味道，海洋的咸腥中混合着酒精的刺鼻，那味道硬是从浓重的血腥味中脱颖而出，随着战场的风沙被卷进赫克托耳的鼻腔，就好像在糖果中混入的辣椒，狠狠地呛出自己的与众不同，哪怕是在回忆里的味道，也让赫克托耳有了打喷嚏的冲动。实在是合不来，年长的枪兵想不明白怎么会有愿意接受这个臭小鬼的Alpha，那个持才傲物又玩世不恭得臭小鬼，那个被神明所爱的阿喀琉斯，那个在满是Alpha的战场上所向披靡的Omega。

这个Omega现在就在迦勒底，毫无征兆的出现，骄傲的报上自己的名字。碰巧的是那天赫克托耳站在激动道快要晕过去的御主身边，也不知道从哪里找出了一颗石头狠狠地朝着那个长着绿毛的年轻骑兵扔去，紧接着头也不回的立刻向门外跑，只可惜对方是捷足的阿喀琉斯，电光火石间年长的枪兵被咆哮着的骑兵一个飞踢狠狠的踹在后脑勺，打着滚从召唤室飞出来砸在了走道的墙上。赫克托耳揉了揉自己撞疼的肩膀，看着站在那里穿着熟悉盔甲的青年男子，他选择忽略掉对方那双蜂蜜色眼睛中的不解，不顾一边御主叽叽喳喳闹腾的话语站起来往自己的宿舍走去，他只在那双眼中看见了果决。

还是那种呛鼻的味道，还是那个骄傲的半神。

还是那么的不合拍。

赫克托耳不自觉得砸了砸嘴，却也说不清为什么自己会下意识的这么做，就当是个小小的报复，这毕竟是杀死自己的人，偶尔任性一下也是可以的吧，当然自己会去道歉的，等一会儿就去，去骑兵的宿舍敲敲门，笑着说说只是个恶作剧，别放在心上，让我们好好相处吧。

他这么做了，对方也答应了。

阿喀琉斯答应了。

年轻的骑兵倚在门口，眼神只有在最初开门的时候落在过赫克托耳身上，他没有穿盔甲，紧身的上衣显露出了堪称完美的肌肉线条，这只Omega张扬的散发着自己的味道，在打了两个喷嚏之后，赫克托耳注意到他的味道中似乎还混杂着鼠尾草的前调。

“没什么事情了就出去吧”阿喀琉斯挥挥手仿佛驱赶苍蝇一样把赫克托耳赶走，后者无奈的撇了撇嘴角耸耸肩膀，转身准备朝着食堂走去，却没想到还没走出几步就碰上了急急忙忙抱着个笔记本冲过来的御主。少年一头撞进枪兵的怀里，稳了稳脚步揉揉头露出来了礼貌的笑容，他蓝色的眼睛看了看赫克托耳又看了看那扇他背后的门露出了一个不怀好意的笑容， 枪兵凭直觉了解现在最好不要试图去了解御主的想法，在礼貌的问候后准备立刻拔腿就跑，可惜脚都还没来得及抬就被御主一把扯住了披风。

”来找他道歉？”少年微笑着先发制人“真是有风度啊大叔”

“我这不是扔了他石头吗……”赫克托耳感觉自己冷汗刷的就下来了，自己怕不是开启了御主的居委会大妈模式，他凭借在战场多年的经验决定与其被动不如主动出击“那……Master过来找这个臭小子什么事儿呀？“

“你知道的，我们迦勒底这边的英灵Alpha太多了，基本上主战力的出战部队编制都是Alpha，为了咱们迦勒底的和平，我想过来问一下阿喀琉斯的发情期大概是个什么规律，这样比较好给他分配气味阻隔剂啊”咕哒的语气充满了沧桑“如果说咱们这边的英灵打起来，我觉得光是B叔就能把我的迦勒底搞成破烂……”

“……辛苦了啊”

"我自己好歹也是个Alpha……上次被暴揍的苦痛还历历在目……绝对不能再让这种事情再一次发生！“少年的声音坚定如石，那不为人知的过去里发生的事情到底有多么痛彻心扉才会让一个年轻的Alpha语气如此催人泪下，可惜赫克托耳并不想知道。

”那我就………“

就在这时背后的门打开了，很遗憾赫克托耳又没跑成，阿喀琉斯一脸无语的看着自己门口的两个人说道”哪里来的两个笨蛋才会在别人门口说闲话啊……“他叹了一口气，眼神中透出了深深地无奈”如果你们想问发情期的问题，很遗憾我不会发情，大概是因为我的母亲给予我那一半的神的血统，我虽然是个Omega但是并没有发情期的问题，因此也不需要被Alpha标记，我就是我，不是任何人的所有品“

”不对啊，不是说你有个儿子吗？“御主似乎确实没想到一个Omega会没有发情期，吓了一跳的同时脑子里清晰的回想起阿喀琉斯在传说中的和得伊达弥亚公主所生的儿子涅俄普托勒摩斯，也就是说涅俄普托勒摩斯是阿喀琉斯自己生下来的？想到这里御主露出了些许猥琐又神圣的微笑。

”涅俄普托勒摩斯名义上是我的儿子而已，具体的你们自己想，总之他不是我亲生的“阿喀琉斯厌烦的砸了砸嘴”总之就这样，还想问什么赶紧说！”

“阿喀琉斯亲，Omega不是Alpha的附属品，Omega和Alpha是伴侣，一生的伴侣”咕哒诉说着理想，听见了阿喀琉斯的嗤笑，那么冷冷的笑了几声后，他伸出手拍了拍少年的肩膀，关上了房门。

“走吧”赫克托耳拉了拉有点发愣的咕哒，两人离开了阿喀琉斯所在的骑兵的宿舍

“他的脾气一直都这么不好吗？”咕哒语气仿佛受了委屈的小奶狗

“不，可能这次问题问的太严肃了吧，意见有分歧也是常事，不需要放在心上”赫克托耳狠狠地揉了两把咕哒的头发，眼睛透过走廊的窗户看见外面雪原上漫天遍野的白色，闪耀在眼光下，刺得眼睛有些发热干涩”阿喀琉斯这个人一直都在朝着英雄的方向前进着，尽管那条路遍布荆棘，尽管神明为他安排的一生如同流星般短暂，这个人也在沾满了鲜血后跑到了自己人生的终点，他虽然自大又不可理喻，却也的确重情义，毕竟他本可以在离开那个战场后安稳的活下去，可惜他还是回来了”

“……”

“他把自己的神性和不死之身全部用结界取消掉，我自然只能迎战，我觉得至少来说敌人都做到这种地步了，我应该尊重他，总之败了也没办法嘛，这就是神给我安排的结局"赫克托耳的声音非常的平静“那个时代的事情都逃不过众神殿安排，我曾经努力过和平解决战争，可最后帕里斯还是带回了海伦，战争依旧用那可怜的美人的作为导火线继续燃烧在我故土的大地，年轻人在流血，人们在彼此互相残杀，而失去了自己Alpha的Omega们作为奴隶被市场上贩卖，在你难以想象的境地里度过一生，特别是在Omega的发情期中，你永远不能想象一群Alpha们有多么混蛋，而那些Beta们又有多么冷漠……少年，我和阿喀琉斯都是从那个时代过来的，所以，你大概不明白你那句话对我们来说有多么讽刺“ 似乎是认为气氛太过于严肃，枪兵扯出一个微笑拍了拍少年的肩膀“现在虽然面临着危机，确实在是一个很好地时代啊，Master”

“……我是不是应该道歉？”少年的双手有些微微的颤抖，莫名的愧疚折磨着他

”不，你说的没错，从人伦道德来说Omega和Alpha应该作为伴侣，那是神明给予的羁绊，自己灵魂的另一半，不是所有品这种词汇可以去玷污的，只不过人类总是过于贪婪”枪兵叹了口气“所以那个臭小鬼肯定也不会因为这种事情觉得被侮辱或是怎样，你那句话对他而言可能也算是一个慰藉，总之开心点吧”

咕哒默默地点了点头，他额脑子里瞬间闪过了很多东西，最后他只是轻轻地对赫克托耳说了谢谢。两个人在食堂的分岔路道别，赫克托耳坐在食堂的板凳上点了一杯咖啡想着自己和御主刚刚的对话，那些是自己本身的感触还是因为阿喀琉斯的出现所产生的感悟，他一时间也分不清楚，不过那个小子的Alpha因该是帕特洛斯洛克吧，虽然是未被标记的关系，但是人人都知道帕特洛斯洛克是阿喀琉斯的伴侣，他想起了一些旧事，那个为了阿喀琉斯的名誉披上了战甲的凡人，那个让被神所爱的阿喀琉斯为其死亡而悲怆号哭的人，那个被自己杀死的人。可那就是战争，赫克托耳并没有感到抱歉，因为那是战争，那是被火焰和死亡包裹着的战争，他的背后就是特洛伊，他的故土，他的妻子孩子所在的家，无论多少次同样的事情发生，他都会杀死帕特洛斯洛克，对，无论多少次。

他将咖啡一饮而尽。

后面的日子里，赫克托耳与阿喀琉斯之间很少再有交集，毕竟年长的枪兵并不常常出战，而阿喀琉斯总是驾着战车在天空飞驰，赫克托耳也就是顶多听见迦勒底某处传来亚马逊女王那仿佛撕裂身体产生的愤怒咆哮感叹一下御主每个月的修理费用总额的上升幅度。

直到有一天，事情变得不太对劲，伴随着剧烈的敲门声海洋与烈酒的味道不要命的钻进赫克托耳的鼻腔，那种浓重的酒精带来的刺激的甜被海洋的咸腥冲淡变得醉人，冲击着赫克托耳身为Alpha的那一部分，是阿喀琉斯。赫克托耳立刻把门打开，把门口已经摇摇欲坠的年轻骑兵一把扯进自己的寝室，随即立刻出门去把门锁上，将房间的换气 系统改为单独通道，找到走廊中的气流控制系统把空气流通速度调整到最快，以此令整个走廊中弥漫的信息素味道能够快速的散去，他不能确定有多少人已经闻到了阿喀琉斯发情的信息素，他能做的只是经历将整个损坏降到最小。

真是糟糕。

赫克托耳砸了砸嘴，最糟糕的还是自己屋子里有一个已经发情的Omega的现实，他叹了口气，自己是个Alpha，没有反应是假的，生理的本能下能保持自我纯粹是从前战争中锻炼出来的毅力，可毅力有时也就那么大回事儿，毕竟那可是一只自己主动送上门的，正在发情的，从未被标记的Omega。他想了想决定先到南丁的医务室偷几支抑制剂，毕竟护士长今日出战，总体还算是比较安全。他拖着步子去偷了抑制剂又拖着步子回来，虽然说气味阻隔剂也许更安全，但是正在发情的情况大概还是抑制剂更好使，忍一忍给那个小鬼服下自己立刻抽身走，这样双方都能平安无事吧。

然而赫克托尔打开了房门的瞬间内心几乎是崩溃的，阿喀琉斯就倒在门边喘息着，屋子里他的味道如同炸弹一样在每个角落炸裂，就算是闭气那些信息素也不要命的在赫克托尔的神经上乱撞。年轻人背靠着墙壁，屈着腿，身上的礼装已经消失不见，紧身的上衣包裹着的胸膛上下起伏，隐约可见的两个凸起颤颤巍巍，已经解开的裤链中可以窥见他的勃起还有那已经湿漉漉的耻毛，他全身都在颤抖，脸颊是不自然的粉红，若草色的头发湿漉漉的，金色的眼睛蕴满水汽变得如同溢满蜂蜜的湖水，看见赫克托尔进来阿喀琉斯下意识的就想站起身来，年轻的骑兵还在试图维持自己平时的傲气，可惜手臂此时全然使不上力，尝试无果后，他蜷着身子用右手手臂遮住自己的脸以此逃避赫克托尔的视线。

他并不想面对这一切。

“啧，总之……”赫克托尔咽了咽口水，感觉自己的呼吸在逐渐加重，他完全不敢靠近，只能远远的站着，拿出那些药片“我刚刚拿了一些抑制剂，你……”

“没用的……”阿喀琉斯带着浓重的鼻音，以至于话语中有些音节变得模糊不清“我吃了，但是没有办法……我中了魅惑……那个该死的……唔呜”他咬紧了下唇抑制住那些莫名的呻吟，似乎连衣物的纤维都能造成他的不适，他左手抓紧了自己上衣的高领，那些泛白颤抖的指节是他极力的忍耐。“……我来找你是因为……因为你是……我除了Master外唯一熟悉的Alpha”因为情欲他的声音里出现了几不可闻的哭腔“我不想给我的御主添麻烦，所以………赫克托尔……”

“……帮帮我”

平日里高飞在天的鹰隼终于落下了云端，往事在这时候全部都如同泡沫一般消散，那份尊严似乎已经快被本能瓦解。

可他们已经不再是敌人。

枪兵叹了一口气走向了年轻的Omega，他轻轻的移开后者遮住脸的手臂，看着对方的眼睛，表情少有的严肃且沉稳“你想好了？”

在那双墨绿色的双目注视下，阿喀琉斯笑了起来，他眯起了眼睛，柔和的让赫克托尔感觉陌生“……只要不标记”

紧接着阿喀琉斯闻到了阳光下晒着的小麦的味道，枪兵身为Alpha的信息素在那瞬近乎是强势的将他包围，赫克托耳近乎可以说是温柔的把他横抱上床，可就连这么普通的举动都能让Omega感觉自己本来就已经湿润的下体似乎本能的变得越发的湿润，黏糊糊的感觉让他不安又难受。年长的枪兵把自己的上衣褪下甩在一边，接着轻轻地撬开阿喀琉斯抓着衣料的手，将他身上脱了个一干二净，那不愧是被艺术家们称赞的躯体，几乎完美的身体比例，纤长却有力的双腿，精炼紧实的肌肉，现在全部呈现在赫克托耳眼前，明明是如此的阳刚的美青年，可他的肤色却如同少女，连同乳头和勃起的顶端，都是如同蔷薇一样的粉色，年长者忍不住吹了个口哨赞叹“不愧是半神，几乎是完美的身体啊”

“快点……”阿喀琉斯的脸几乎红的快滴血，他不明白自己为什么还能在这如同潮水一般涌来的情欲下保存着半分理智，他宁愿自己立刻晕过去，对现在的所有不留下任何的记忆的度过自己的第一次发情，可是很遗憾，他感觉自己很清醒，他甚至记住了刚才赫克托耳为他褪下衣衫时那手掌中微凉的温度，他下意识地用挡住了自己的脸，声音带着喘息沙哑的说道“直接进来吧，我不想……我……”

“那么如你所愿”赫克托耳慢慢的覆在了骑兵两腿间，他解开裤链，早已勃起的阴茎几乎是弹出来轻轻地打在了年轻人的湿漉漉的大腿内侧引起了后者微微的颤抖，他揉着对方那弹性满满的臀部，感觉到阿喀琉斯的后穴中本能分泌的液体将自己的双手完全打湿，那是一只omega已经准备好了的信号，他叹了口气凑近了对方的耳边，低沉着声音问道“最后一次确认，你一定要……”

“我都说了……！？！”几乎是在阿喀琉斯露出自己的脸准备和对方争论的那个瞬间，他感觉到赫克托耳的性器便已经顶在他的穴口，年长的Alpha笑了起来轻轻地吻了吻Omega的颤抖着肩膀，紧接着，几乎是粗暴的一口气贯穿进去，早已湿润柔软的后穴不需要开拓也没有任何阻碍，炙热的软肉紧紧的吸附上来，在骑兵没来得及藏住的娇声中，一下又一下的进攻着。

“赫克……托耳……”生理性的眼泪让阿喀琉斯的视野变得模糊，快感从脊柱窜上了大脑，他感觉到对方在自己体内的形状和热量，感觉到那湿润的吐息，还有那将他层层包裹起来的Alpha的信息素，他的大腿被对方分的更开，而也因此被进入的更深，他感觉自己在对方的怀中沉浮，因此他的伸出手搂住对方的脖颈试图在风暴般的进攻中找到依托。

“嗯……啊”

呼吸似乎都已经在这攻势中被剥夺，阿喀琉斯头一次知道自己居然这么敏感，他觉得自己的大脑都在因为这满溢出来的快感而沸腾，模糊中，他感到对方顶住了自己的宫口，惊讶中阿喀琉斯慌乱的想要后退，可惜他的腰早已被死死地按住。

“赫克托耳！！你答应过我！！”那变了调的声音里是他在这场性事里仅存的武器，而进攻者温柔的安抚着他的后背，轻轻地拍打着他的腺体。

“我不会标记你的”赫克托耳的声音在他的耳边轻轻地舔舐，那声音坚定而磁性，让他想要去相信。

“如果你食言，我会杀了你”Omega这样说道，鎏金色的眼睛里面在情欲中还能留存着凶狠“我会把你杀死，分成碎片，喂给乌鸦和野兽”

“我知道”

你不是早就杀了我一次吗？

赫克托耳并没有因此停下律动，他的阴茎仅仅是堪堪的在子宫口摩擦着，看着阿喀琉斯因为快感仰起了他漂亮的脖颈，喉结随着喘息上下活动着，还有那随着自己的动作摆动着的蔷薇粉的阴茎顶端溢出的晶莹前液，对方已经快高潮了。他这样清楚地认识到，随即他加紧了攻势，很快感觉到自己的性器被那湿润炙热的后穴缴紧，在阿喀琉斯绝顶的呻吟中，他努力忍住没有射在对方体内，直到阿喀琉斯的高潮渐渐退去后，才堪堪的从后穴中退出来。

“这下应该可以了吧”赫克托耳伸出手将对方被汗水沾粘在脸上的头发理到了耳后，而阿喀琉斯喘息着露出了无声的苦笑，他的睫毛上还润湿泪水，高潮射出的白色混浊液体零星遍布在他的腹部，顺着腹肌的曲线滑落粘黏在若草色的耻毛，情色的程度比之前更甚，他咽了咽口水嘶哑着声音问道“你不是还没射吗？”

“我一会儿自己处理就行”

“切”阿喀琉斯翻了一个白眼，伸出手推开赫克托耳让后者正面朝上躺好，然后伏下身去把对方的裤子直接脱下来继而含住了对方依旧挺立的阴茎开始吞吐。

“喂！！”赫克托耳不知道该怎样形容这个场景，那个不可一世的半神现在正跪坐在自己两腿间为自己口交，他浅色的嘴唇和舌头一遍又一遍摩擦着自己的柱身，右手轻轻揉搓着自己的囊袋，偶尔轻轻地吮吸他顶端的马眼，那双藏在睫毛下的蜂蜜色眼睛褪去了刚刚情欲中的迷离变得挑衅，那双眼睛直直的盯着他，眼眶因为情动微微泛红。

管他的。

赫克托耳觉得这个场景估计要被自己刻入灵基了。

他低吼着射在了阿喀琉斯的嘴里，后者来不及闪躲，慌乱中竟然将那些浊白的液体吞下去了不少，也因此被呛到。

“这下，咳咳，这下两不相欠了”年轻的骑兵捂住了自己的嘴巴，那些咳出来的精液从他的指缝中滑下，配合着那潮红的脸颊与润湿的双眸，赫克托耳简直觉得自己又要勃起，于是他马上撇开眼去，虽然完全搞不清楚对方两不相欠的意义是什么就是了……

"对了，一个小问题”赫克托耳在床头摸出香烟叼在嘴里，一边找着自己的打火机一边含糊不清的问道“你以前的伴侣是帕特罗斯洛克吧？他还真是能忍着不标记你啊”毕竟如果有下次自己估计都不太可能忍得住。

“……”正在准备起身去洗澡的阿喀琉斯听见这句话愣住了，他看向赫克托耳的眼神变得悲伤且冰冷“帕特罗斯洛克不是Alpha，他是Beta……他只是我的挚友”

后面的话语两人都心知肚明，那仿佛是个没有尽头的死循环，关于战争，关于死亡，刚才因为情欲燃起火焰在此重新变得如同寒冰一般，这令赫克托耳后悔自己刚说出口的玩笑话，可惜覆水难收，他点燃了香烟，在烟雾中放松了自己。

后面的日子想必也不会因这场情事有任何改变吧。

战争是火焰，死亡是寒冰

他们曾经如同火焰般炙热

他们曾经如同寒冰般冷酷

可冰和火的相遇的最后，不过什么都不剩。

这也将是赫克托耳和阿喀琉斯的结局。

枪兵笑了起来。

所有的一切都是历史，所有的一切也已经变成了永恒。

香烟的味道混合着两人信息素的味道似乎有催眠的作用。

 

枪兵闭上了眼睛。

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> 一些小的注释：  
> 1，阿喀琉斯吃了阻隔剂但是没有用的原因是赫克托尔是他天命的alpha   
> 2.为什么一发就解决了，因为这不是自然发情，是魅惑，所以一回合制   
> 3.阿喀琉斯是第一次发情但是不是第一次上床，而他和帕特罗斯洛克是伴侣，没有标记是因为帕特是Beta   
> 4.而阿喀琉斯为什么说帕特罗斯洛克是好友……因为阿喀本性中的天真认为如果从未互相许诺那么两人便不是恋人，算是他的脾性，也算我的私设  
> 5.本文中赫克托尔和阿喀琉斯之间不存在爱情，因为从头到尾赫克托尔都没有表示过太多的友善，相反他心里对阿喀是厌恶却又必须保持相处友好的矛盾，阿喀对赫叔是纠结但是强迫自己不在意，来找赫叔解决是因为他下意识的想找熟人解决，如果喀戎在他会直接找喀戎，也是因为阿喀认为主从关系不能存在异端情感，所以不愿意找咕嗒【羁绊度不够】


End file.
